Dice
by Woodswolf
Summary: Catori is an average US citizen... until she finds a Death Note. Soon becoming a third Kira, what's to stop her from getting what she wants? *I'm team-writing this with a friend. It is a series of AU drabbles based on dice rolls. Full explanation inside*
1. Apple

_(A/N): It's amazing what a roll of the dice can inspire._

_Like a AU Death Note fanfic._

_Let me explain._

_My long-time friend, Stephanie, and I were playing a game because we were bored in the middle of a basketball game (I had happened to bring the game along with me... it wasn't _my_ idea to go to the basketball game, and it wasn't hers either)._

_It's called Rory's Story Cubes (You might be able to find it on Barnes and Noble or on Amazon) and we were playing on the third suggested set of rules._

_We had both read the Death Note manga about four or five months prior and had LOVED it._

_What happened to be the first roll?_

_An apple._

_And that's how we got this fic._

_For each drabble chapter, the title will be named after whatever we interpreted the roll (or rolls – sometimes one roll isn't enough for a chapter, in which case there will be a / or two in the title) as. This one is appropriately called 'Apple'._

_The fun thing about this is that we only know where we go with this shortly before you guys find out. It's completely random... dice rolls and improv are deciding the plot, so we have no idea how long this will end up being.  
_

APPLE

He bit into one of the Shinigami Realm's bitter, dry apples, despising the taste, or lack thereof.

His name was Ryuk, and he was a shinigami, a god of death that, like the others of his kind, killed humans with his Death Note (or, more accurately, his two) to extend his life, and occasionally for entertainment.

The old gods like him had lost their purpose over time, and were slowly dissolving into irrelevance. An idea briefly crossed his mind, and then just as quickly fled.

He brought it back in – a new form of entertainment, a game of sorts. He would give one of his notebooks to a human, one who would provide constant entertainment for at least several months.

It was decided.

_(A/N): Before we truly begin, let's explain the setting._

_The place is in an AU universe where Light had a different shinigami (Not Ryuk - neither Light nor Misa had Ryuk; however, Misa still has Rem). Thus, Ryuk still has his two Death Notes._

_This is set (canon-wise) shortly after Misa revealed herself to Light. Everything before (except for Ryuk not being there) is the same as canon._


	2. Shadowy Stalker

SHADOWY STALKER

He decided against his initial plan of just dropping it for anyone to find. Entertaining, yes, but it might not last. He had to find the right human.

He first spotted a boy in his senior year of high school. He appeared promising, but soon revealed to be too soft-hearted to do anything productive with the notebook. Four other male humans turned out to be similar in personality – too sweet, too honest.

He searched through other areas – no, that one already had a Death Note, even though he would have been fun to play with. Ryuk fled; too many of the humans weren't right, it had to be someone entertaining.

He set off a small panic when he picked off a four-year-old with a car in the suburbs of Tokyo, and it was fun to watch the chaos, but eventually Ryuk grew bored of that and began to fly across the ocean. There was no doubt in his mind: if the right person wasn't here, they would surely be somewhere over there.

_(A/N): The next chapter takes place a few days later, and the POV follows Catori, our OC._


	3. Magnet, Native American Tent, Notebook

MAGNET / NATIVE AMERICAN TENT / NOTEBOOK

_~ A FEW DAYS LATER ~_

Catori looked at the book on the ground. She stepped around it, staring at the white letters on the cover. Death Note…

_Some kind of joke, probably. Oh well, _she thought, _might as well drag it home with me. What harm could be done?_

The book was a bit heavier than she thought it would be.

A while later, she arrived at her house and slapped it onto the kitchen table and, after setting her bags down, started to flip through the book.

She was Native American in descent, with short black hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes. She was a bit of a lone wolf, with a keen eye for detail and a very analytical mind. A junior in high school, she lived in Washington, near a large forest in the middle of the state.

Catori was surprised to find that the heavy book was completely empty; no words coated its white pages with journal lines. The book was clearly a joke, and she stood up to carry it to the trash can when a voice she didn't recognize spoke up behind her.

"Hyuk, hyuk. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She turned and faced the voice, fully unprepared for what she saw. Before her stood a bluish, spiky-haired, fanged thing with a heart earring. She stared for a second, then joked calmly, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Hyuk," the thing laughed again. "I'm Ryuk. It got boring in the Shinigami Realm, so I came to pay a visit. Humans are more fun. Hyuk, hyuk."

"What is the Shinigami Realm? And what do you want, anyway?" Catori asked Ryuk, caution holding back her curiosity.

Ryuk looked like he was preparing an explanation, and then spoke. "The shinigami, or death gods, are in the Shinigami Realm. All that we have to do is gamble and nap, or write human names in our death notes to extend our own lives. So, it gets extremely boring. I thought that if I gave you that book, you would be able to entertain me for a while."

"This book is yours? Take it back," Catori told him, holding out the notebook at arm's length.

"No, I think you should keep it. Anyone whose name is written in it while you think of what they look like will die. You can fill in the details of the death however you like."

Catori thought for a minute.

"So, I could be a second Kira?"

_(A/N): The next chapter is still told through Catori's viewpoint, but it's several months after the events of this chapter. Our interpretation of the dice skipped the 'learning about the Death Note' stuff. It probably won't be up for a while. It depends._


	4. Arrow, Alien

ARROW / ALIEN

_~ A FEW MONTHS LATER ~_

Catori finished writing out the details for the death of a serial killer that had been on the news recently.

_Henry Duchene - Heart attack_

_At 3:00 AM, Henry wakes up from a night of little sleep and yells, "KIRA!" before passing. An hour later, he wakes and writes "KIRA KILLED ME" on his cell wall. He has a heart attack and falls._

Catori was satisfied that this was close enough to be considered one of the real Kira's killings, as he occasionally would have his victims leave 'evidence' (or, at least, she could assume that Kira was making the criminals leave the messages).

She decided to, as celebration for making the local news, make a man go on a killing spree with a stolen gun before he would shoot himself. He would be able to shoot five people before the police find him and threaten to shoot.

Catali watched the news that night, and drank a celebratory sadd, waiting eagerly for the names.

"This just in: a man has committed mass homicide in a Philadelphia neighborhood with a stolen handgun. More up next."

She grinned. Making the news twice in one day was a rare occurrence.

"...five people before shooting himself. The victims were Penny Endover, Kyle Peterson, Cade Ciseki, Percy Lawrence, and Sara Gonzalez. The tragic event..."

The glass Catali had been holding fell to the floor.

"That girl... Sara! It can't be her, it can't be her..."

Catali then remembered that Sara had told her earlier in the week that her family would be taking a trip to Pennsylvania that week.

She had just killed her best friend.

"This stupid book!" she shouted, throwing the Death Note across the room. "I'm not me anymore! And it's all because of that stupid book!"

"Calm down, kid," Ryuk consoled her. "People die. You didn't kill her on purpose.

"Maybe the real Kira did."


	5. Cassette Tape

CASSETTE TAPE

_~ A FEW DAYS LATER ~_

"That's odd."

"What?"

"This one looks like it has been all over the U.S."

The man in charge of opening the President's mail, screening it for bombs and such, twitched his nose and flipped the wrinkled package over. "Someone went to a lot of trouble to circulate this thing."

"It says 'Urgent' on it. Wait - there's more... It says 'Urgent - deliver to the President immediately'."

* * *

The lab technician worked over her report on the contents of the package. The envelope was hard to identify - the ink was traced to a pen that could have been bought at any convenience or office supply store.

There had been no evidence of biological warfare.

Just a video tape, one that could not be traced after a factory in Georgia.

* * *

The President stared at the package. It had been marked over, and it was fine. The package was now open, of course; inside was the unmarked tape, now lying on the table.

"Fetch me a VHS player."

* * *

A male voice, clear and solemn, rang through the speakers.

"Hello, Mr. President. As you probably already know, this is an urgent message. Let me give you the short and sweet version.

"I'm a third Kira.

"Good day, sir."

The tape cut to static, and an aid turned it off.

"Mr. President?"

The President looked at the aid, his eyes piercing.

"Get me a fingerprint analysis."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
